


Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Tongue

by I_Am_Terra



Series: Hold your tongue [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John's getting married, M/M, Possessive Sherlock, Smut, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Terra/pseuds/I_Am_Terra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is getting married to Mary, Sherlock does not want to let John go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Tongue

_This is the final moment._ Sherlock stared at the stage where a blond doctor and his soon-to-be wife were standing hand in hand. 

 

Sherlock was sitting in the first row of a chapel, ivory cloth draped over the archaic wooden benches, on Sherlock's request of course. At the end of each bench was attached a fresh pastel pink rose and lilac ribbons.

 

Sherlock regarded the setting. Everything was designed and planned out by him. _For John. Just for John._ For a brief moment, Sherlock felt a bitter hatred for Mary creep into his heart. _If she didn't appear, I would be the one in John's arms right now. If she didn't appear, I would be the groom, not the best man. If she didn't appear, I would have planned my own wedding, not someone else's._ But John chose her. _John chose her over me._  

 

Sherlock snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the stage. He could only see the side profile of John, but Mary's face was fully visible to the detective. She was staring fondly at John. They had already said their vows and Mary was leaning in for a final kiss. _A kiss from John._

 

The scene seemed to playing out in slow motion. The time passed by slowly, Mary edged towards John slowly. It happened so painfully slowly, the moment was agonizing. It was pure torture. The ticking of the large wooden clock at the front of the chapel echoed loudly in Sherlock's ear, every tick made the moment more difficult to watch. It felt as if with every tick, a strip of his heart was being cut out. Sherlock had expected the pain to dull into a numb by the time of the wedding, but watching the sweet couple standing side by side in absolute bliss aggravated the pain. 

 

_John can still spend time with me even after getting married. I'm married to my work and I can still devote so much time to John. I'm sure John's marriage will not affect his friendship with me._

 

 _I want it to be more than friendship. I want him to be married to me._ A selfish thought appeared in Sherlock's mind.

 

_No. Remember. You're asexual. Asexual. And John is not gay... But we all know that's a lie... A lie...? But John is marrying a woman right now. John is marrying someone other than me. John belongs with me. John should marry me._

 

With firey passion, Sherlock stood up ferociously, crossed the distance between himself and John in three quick strides and grabbed John's wrist very gently. With a light tug, he pulled John away from Mary.

 

Sherlock could hear loud gasps from the other attendees of the wedding. John's steel-grey eyes were fixed on his pale ones in disbelief.

 

"Sherlock, wha-" John's words were cut off as the taller man pressed his lips against John's soft ones.

 

John closed his eyes and kissed back softly, before the severity of the situation hit him and he tried to struggle. _John kissed back._ Sherlock didn't know whether he should jump up in exultation, pinch himself to confirm that he was not dreaming or shout out to all the other guests of the wedding that the handsomest man in the world had kissed him. Instead of doing all that, Sherlock smiled into the kiss and pushed his free hand up to the round of John's strong back to keep the doctor in the heated embrace as he deepened the kiss. _Mine._

 

_We can't do it here._

 

It was excruciating to have to push John away from him again. And Sherlock grimaced at the loss of contact. He immediately caught John's wrist again and the two men sprinted out of the chapel, the tails of their tuxedo coats dancing behind them. Sherlock could feel John try to yank his arm away, but the taller man was much stronger. And much more determined. All the guests attending the wedding stared in overt incredulity. 

 

_The groom had escaped the wedding._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sherlock pulled John into a cubicle in the Chapel's male toilet. "John..." He whispered tenderly into John's ear.

 

"Sherlock Holmes, what are you doing?" John almost yelled. "This is my wedding, it's not the time for jokes!"

 

Instead of answering, Sherlock leaned down closer to John and pushed their foreheads together. John did not jerk away, instead Sherlock could hear John's breath quickening. Sherlock was secretly glad that while John tried to deny his attraction, his body betrayed him continuously. 

 

"This is not a joke, John. I want you to stay with me." _Forever._ The burning passion ignited again and Sherlock meshed his lips into John's pink lips again. John stiffened at first, but reacted favourably. He kissed back violently and brought his arms around Sherlock's waist. 

 

Sherlock chuckled into the kiss. _John Hamish Watson, you're mine. Only mine._  

 

Sherlock pushed the tip of his tongue gently against John's lips to signal that he wanted access. John complied readily, his lips parted as Sherlock's tongue snaked into his warm mouth. Sherlock moaned into John's mouth and felt John's tongue wiggle into his own. Their tongues played with each other for a moment before the two men pulled away from each other, out of breath. Sherlock stared into John's eyes. His pupils were fully dilated, his grey iris almost invisible.

 

Sherlock knew that his own pupils were dilated as well and he was peering hungrily at John. "Sherlock..." John's voice was husky. He pressed his body closer to Sherlock until the two were practically glued together.

 

Sherlock could feel a half erection forming and he moved down to nibble naughtily at John's jawline. John raised his head as Sherlock reached his chin. As he reached John's chin, Sherlock moved downwards to lick at the enticing spot under John's throat before beginning to suck and bite at it, John moaned needily. Sherlock could feel John's erection forming and he smirked darkly into John's neck.

 

"Sher-Sherlock... I-I need. I need-ahn." John moaned again before he could finish begging. 

 

"Mmm..." Sherlock replied softly. He loved how sensitive the doctor was. _Maybe this is what makes John so desirable to Mary._ Sherlock's black hatred for Mary resurfaced and he bit into the tender flesh at John's throat, fully intending to leave a bruise. He wanted to show off to the world that the most stunning man alive belonged to him. At the same time, his hands moved up to John's shoulders to push off his tuxedo jacket. The jacket fell onto the granite floor with a quiet flop as Sherlock moved on to unbutton John's dress shirt. He did it slowly, button by button, playfully teasing John again. 

 

"Sherlock... Please. Stop. Stop teasing me." John pleaded and groaned. Sherlock knew how much John craved him and used that to his advantage.

 

"Say that you're mine." Sherlock growled against John neck. His hot breath sending shivers of pleasure down John's spine. 

 

John shook his head, eyes pressed shut. Sherlock smirked again. He loved seeing the stubborn side of his adorable little doctor. The tent in John's pants was so blatantly obvious, John's resolve won't last long. Sherlock pushed his leg between John's thighs as he slipped John's dress shirt off his lean shoulders. He moved his long slender fingers up to John's chest and pinched one nipple. The nipple was already hard from John's anticipation. He took the other nipple in his mouth and twirled his tongue around the pink bud. John whimpered and squirmed, unable to control his need any longer. 

 

"Sherlo-Ahn... Sher... Please, please." John gasped between his words. "I...I-Hmm... Need it!" John also shouted the last words as he whimpered again. 

 

A low rumble formed in Sherlock's chest. "You know what I want to hear. Say that you're going to marry me."

 

John's mind was lost to his desire. He couldn't think properly anymore and as if on instinct, he shouted out, "I am! Sherlock, I'll marry you..." John's tone turned pleading again as he finished speaking. All that teasing was too much for him. Sherlock was pleased that he had won over John completely. 

 

"Very well. After this, you shall marry no one. Absolutely no one, but **me**." Sherlock ordered.

 

"Yes... Yess. No one. No one but you..." John was desperate, he would do anything. Anything to have Sherlock's thin fingers doing unmentionable things to him. Sherlock was finally pleased and knelt down in front of John. He looked up to ravish the doctor, the sight was glorious. John was breathing heavily, a flush spread all the way from his chest to his ears. He held on to Sherlock's shoulders, his now entirely black eyes focused on the detective and beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Sherlock admired the doctor, _his_ doctor and felt the blood rushing to his groin. In a matter of seconds, John's trousers and pants were pooled up at his ankles. John's above average member stood proud and erect in front of Sherlock's face. 

 

"Sherlock... I want... I need... Please..." John implored, panting. Sherlock hummed a short acknowledgement before taking John's member into his mouth and started slowly licking circles around the head, then using his tongue to push up the foreskin and run his tongue along the underside of the foreskin. With his long frosted fingers, Sherlock caressed John's thighs nimbly. John was whining Sherlock's name continuously, between moans, and the sounds that the precious doctor was making drove all logical thought from Sherlock's mind. Sherlock began sucking John's cock, bringing his head back and forth with a frantic pace and moving his hands up to cup and massage John's scrotum. John moaned loudly and grabbed two handfuls of Sherlock's ebony curls, completely lost in the sensation. 

 

"Sh- Sherlock... Sherlock... I-I'm. I'm going to-" John tried to say as Sherlock's tongue drifted over his slit. John thrust forward forcefully and his cock twitched as he came into Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock quickly licked up the copious semen and swallowed greedily, not allowing even one drop to fall onto the cold stone floor. After drinking up all of John's semen, Sherlock glaced at John. The shorter man was breathing heavily, eyes closed, hands still in Sherlock's hair and knees threatening to buckle due to the immense exertion. 

 

"Mmm... J-John?" Now it was time for Sherlock to plead. He was still fully clothed, the fabric of his pants uncomfortable against his throbbing cock. John opened his eyes and studied the detective, still crouching on the floor. The realization hit him and he collapsed onto the floor in front of Sherlock with a delightful grin on his face. His hand moved down to Sherlock's zipper and undid the button with deliberate slowness. 

 

"J-John." Sherlock tried again. He didn't want to beg. John seemed to sense Sherlock unwillingness and gave up undoing Sherlock's zipper in favour of heartlessly teasing the taller man. He used his skillful fingers to trace the contours of Sherlock's cock and rubbed his warm palm against the bulge in Sherlock's trousers. 

 

At the contact, Sherlock moaned. He could care less for his pride. Helplessly, he whimpered, "Jo-John. Please. I want to feel your fingers grip my-" Sherlock paused at how sinful he sounded. John didn't appear to mind, he beamed and pulled down Sherlock's zipper, fishing out Sherlock's penis. Sherlock gasped as the cool air hit his member. John flicked a finger mischievously over the head of the hard cock, before collecting some of Sherlock's pre-ejaculation fluid on his rough thumb. Sherlock shuddered as John's thumb lingered over his slit and let out a soft moan. John smiled at the endearing sound and wrapped his fingers around Sherlock's long cock, his fixed on Sherlock as he began pumping up and down. John started off slow, then increased his pace gradually, occasionally fondling with the foreskin and head of Sherlock's cock. With that, Sherlock was gone, reduced to a moaning and blabbling mess, chanting John's name endlessly. Sherlock's vision went white as his body went into a spasm and he spilt his ejaculate all over John's hand. 

 

Sherlock vision returned in a few seconds, and the first thing Sherlock saw was John licking his hands clean. Clean of Sherlock's semen. Sherlock could feel himself blush slightly at that thought.  _He'd just had sex with John._ Sherlock gave John an affectionate smile and threw his arms around John's sturdy shoudlers. He closed his eyes as he nuzzled into John's neck in absolute bliss. 

 

_Mine._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Sherlock opened his eyes again, he was lying in his own bed. In his room. Alone.

 

_That was a beautiful dream._

 

Sherlock sat up in his bed and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He was about to call out for John when he saw the perfectly ironed tuxedo hanging in the corner of his room. 

 

_Today. John is getting married today._

**Author's Note:**

> The note is important. 
> 
> I purposely made the ending vague enough to accommodate two different endings.  
> One, Sherlock fantasized about stealing John away from his marriage to Mary. "Today" is the day John is getting married to Mary. 
> 
> Two, Sherlock was recalling the first time he and John acknowledged their love for each other (which means that the scene had really happened before in the past). And "today" is the day John is getting married to Sherlock. 
> 
> The ending depends on whether Sherlock chose to **speak up** or to **forever hold his tongue.**
> 
> Cheers,  
> Terra


End file.
